With the development of network and the fast life rhythm of modern urbanite, online shopping becomes popular and enables people to buy what they want without leaving home; however, there is a risk in online shopping through a bank card, for example, there may exist Hacker, false website, virus Trojan, etc.; in order to guarantee the security of network, Universal Serial Bus (USB) Key is a digital certificate proposed by bank systems to apply in the network and identify a customer in the form of client end. From a technology perspective, the USB Key is a tool used for electronic signature and digital certification of internet banking; in the USB Key, a micro intelligent card processor is embedded and adopts a 1024-bit asymmetric cipher algorithm to encrypt/decrypt and digitally sign the internet data, so as to guarantee the confidentiality, authenticity, completeness and non-repudiation of online transactions.
At present, almost every one makes transactions at several banks simultaneously; if payments are conducted online through several banks, several USB Keys are needed; thus great inconvenience is caused to consumers.